Watashi o sentaku shite kudasai
by Vermilion Fireflies
Summary: Previously on the Yu Yu Hakusho, the group gets settled in to their lives apart from demon world. What is to happen with a new storyline? Now that the kitsune and miko are happily together, what is to happen to Keiko and her newest boyfriend, the eccentric billionaire and choreographer, Niwa Yu? A side story from Boku no Sekai


I don't own YYH

Only to OCs

Lemon-lime, citrus-y goodness ahead!

Watashi o sentaku shite kudasai

Please, Choose me

Ch.1

Keiko yawned as she woke up in a massive room. She stretched and reached over to her phone to look at the time. She yawned as she texted Hana her newest best friend. Keiko looked over to spot Niwa who basically inhaled the entire room as he snored. The brunette giggled at him and felt her phone vibrate.

She smiled at the giant and moved off the bed as quietly as she could. Keiko looked at her text message from Hana.

**What are you up to? I would've figured you to be asleep at this time.**

Keiko shook her head then smiled at the woman who had just gotten with the kitsune. The brunette sighed and walked downstairs. She spotted Riku and waved at him.

"Good morning, Riku." Keiko started. "How are you this morning?"

Riku scowled then looked down at his cereal bowl, "I'm exhausted."

Keiko frowned, "Why? Did you not sleep?"

Riku shook his head, "It's not like that kind of exhausted."

Keiko cocked her head at the male, "What do you mean then?"

The pale man's brown eyes bore into her honey orbs, "You don't want to know."

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say. If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me."

Riku laughed, "Niwa doesn't like me near you, so I don't see that happening."

Keiko rested her palms on her hips, "You can talk to me ANYTIME. Regardless what Mr. man says."

Riku shrugged, "I'll keep it in mind."

Keiko wandered past the pale man and opened fridge.

"I know you ate cereal, but do you want me to make you something?" Keiko asked.

She turned as she didn't get a response to find an empty room. Keiko sighed and began to pull out all kinds of items for breakfast.

"I'm glad that I'm used to making a bunch of food. Niwa eats a lot." Keiko mumbled to herself.

She felt her phone vibrating and answered as the bacon cooked.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, what's up?" A soft voice asked.

Keiko smiled, "Hey, Hana. I'm cooking breakfast, you and Kurama should join!"

She heard the white haired woman shifting around, "That sounds good! Keiko I love your cooking! We'll be over ASAP!"

Keiko laughed at the woman and hung up as she cooked off the bacon and began to cook eggs. She saw a mass walk down the stairs and walked groggily over to her. Niwa rubbed his eyes and yawned widely as he sat at the island.

"Morning, Niwa." Keiko chirped.

Niwa hit his head on the island making some of the items lift off the table and then land. Keiko smiled at the giant, "You're not a morning person, Niwa-kun?"

The green haired man shook his head as he sat up, "Give me a minute…" He slurred. "I'm not awake."

Keiko looked back at the pan, 'He must still be pretty exhausted from the Dark Tournament.'

Niwa looked up at Keiko with his golden eyes making her stomach knot. She looked away from his gaze and blushed lightly. The giant smirked and pushed his hair into a high ponytail and pinning his bangs back. Keiko giggled at the man who now looked even more girly.

"What's so funny?" He asked groggily.

Keiko smiled, "It's just that you're so feminine. It makes me laugh because I've seen you crush someone skull with your bare hands."

Niwa smirked then sighed as he pulled the end of his ponytail to his cheek, "I don't like having this much hair."

Keiko looked at Niwa, "I think it looks nice on you. I like long hair."

Niwa blushed lightly as he looked at the door, "Hana and Kurama are here."

Keiko ushered Niwa to the door. He shook his head as he took over the cooking and making Keiko answer the door. The brunette scoffed but answered the door.

"Hey Hana!" Keiko squeaked as she hugged her best friend.

The brunette saw a sight that she thought that she'd never see, Kurama's hair in a ponytail. Keiko giggled lightly at the kitsune who cocked his head. Keiko pulled Hana inside and pushed Niwa out of the way to continue cooking, or that's what she'd like anyway. She pushed and pushed on the demon, but he didn't move. Keiko looked up to Niwa who smiled lovingly at her.

"Niwa! I was cooking that!" Keiko said shortly.

The giant nodded, "I know, but I wanna cook. Is that bad?"

Keiko sighed and then attacked Hana who was sitting on a bar stool.

"You've got a bunch of energy today, Keiko." Hana said smiling.

Keiko nodded, "Really? I thought that I was normal… I guess it's because I'm happy."

The white haired girl pushed her brown locks over her ears, "You have a very good reason to be, Keiko. You have a guy that really cares for you and takes care of you."

The brunette giggled and smiled at Hana who hugged her lovingly. Keiko hugged Hana back and inhaled her rose scent.

'She smells a lot like Kurama.' Keiko thought.

Niwa set breakfast in front of everyone as Keiko sat next to her best friend. The giant kissed the top of Keiko's head and sat next to her. The brunette smiled and kissed Niwa's cheek, making him blush.

The couples eat as the girl gossiped about what was going on in the world.

"Hana, why don't we go on a double date today?" Keiko asked.

Hana looked at Kurama who shrugged, "I don't see why not." The kitsune smiled.

Keiko looked over to Niwa who picked up the plates after everyone was finished.

"What do you have in mind, Keiko?" Niwa asked.

Keiko smiled at her boyfriend, "Why don't we go to the amusement park?"

"That's a good idea, Keiko!" Hana exclaimed. "It'll give Niwa a chance to show off his good luck."

Keiko cocked her head at the smirking giant, "I'm really good at the numbers game."

The brunette gasped, "It's really hard! I've tried every time, but it's no good."

Hana pointed over to Kurama, "He's really good at it too."

Keiko became speechless, "Wow. You guys are really smart!"

"Nah, babe. It's not hard once you figure out the regularity of the numbers used." Niwa explained.

Kurama laughed, "Or you could do it simpler by knowing the algorithmic equations."

Hana hit her head on Kurama's shoulder and rubbed her temple, "That's too much math!"

Keiko laughed, "Yeah, that's true. It's too much."

"We'll wait here if you wanna get ready." Hana smiled.

The couple nodded as they began to walk up the stairs. Niwa went into the room as Keiko looked at the couple downstairs. Hana stood up with Kurama who swept her up in a searing kiss. Keiko blushed and looked over to Niwa who stripped his pants. She blushed darker.

"What's the matter, babe?" Niwa asked putting on a t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Keiko shook her head, "It's nothing."

Niwa sat on the bed and ushered her over. Keiko walked in between the man's legs as he wrapped her in a strong hug. He nuzzled her neck lovingly making her gasp lightly at the contact. She felt the knot return, but this time on fire. Niwa kissed her neck strongly and inhaled her scent.

"You smell so good, Keiko." Niwa whispered.

Keiko wrapped her arms around the demon's shoulders and buried her nose in his neck. She inhaled his woodsy sandalwood like scent, "You don't smell too bad yourself."

Niwa kissed over Keiko's sensitive neck then stroked her back lovingly. Keiko felt her stomach drop as he ran his hand over her behind and imagined Yusuke stroking her. She pulled from him making Niwa frown, "What's the matter, my love?"

Keiko shook her head and mumbled to herself but the demon caught it.

"What are you talking about? Do you not want me to touch you like that?" Niwa asked rather hurt.

Keiko kissed the demon strongly taking him by surprise. He returned her kiss and held her close. She pulled from the hot kiss and looked into his molten gold eyes. She fell deep into him and kissed him once more. Niwa released her lips after a while of molding and such.

"You should get ready, Hana's gonna come up here." Niwa smiled.

Keiko shook her head, "I doubt it. She's probably playing tonsil hockey with Kurama."

Niwa laughed at his girlfriend, "Nah, Hana doesn't like that stuff."

Keiko got dressed in a short dress with leggings and loafers. Niwa grasped her hand and bent down to meet her lips once more before going downstairs. Keiko noticed the white haired girl fixing her hair in an up do and smiled at her friend.

-Amusement park-

The couples arrived hand in hand as the wandered around the park. Keiko laced her fingers in between Niwa's making him smile. Keiko loved his smile, it was inviting yet, it was also dangerous. She could tell that he was excited, he dragged her to a stand and won her a bear.

"Aw! It's so cute!" Keiko squeaked.

Niwa smiled at the woman, "Just like you."

Keiko blushed at the man's energy fluxuating around her. She couldn't feel it really, but she knew that something was there. He loved her. Niwa couldn't stay away from her. It seemed that the day slipped away from them. Keiko spotted the Ferris Wheel and begged Niwa to get on it.

"Babe, I might be too tall." Niwa frowned.

Keiko shook her head, "You're Niwa Yu. You can fit in anything and do anything!"

Niwa sighed at the woman who pouted at him, "Oh, alright. I'll try."

Keiko clapped, "Niwa you're so sweet!"

Niwa smiled and fit in the pod quite well, he only had to duck to get in. He sat next to Keiko and rested his arm around her shoulders. Once the Ferris Wheel started Keiko looked around she smiled at Niwa who kissed her lovingly and strongly. She grasped his face as the stopped on the top pulling him closer. He pushed his tongue inside of her mouth making her gasp. Niwa released her and smiled adoringly at her.

"You taste good too." Niwa grinned.

Keiko blushed as the wheel began to move back down and she laced her fingers in his. He brushed his lips against hers once more then put her out first and he crunched out of the pod. The couple caught up with Hana and Kurama who walked up to them hand in hand. Hana released Kurama's hand and reached into her back. She then pulled out a pink bear with a tutu on it and handed it to Keiko.

The brunette smiled at her friend, "Aw! Hana it's so cute!"

Hana smiled, "I knew that you'd love it!"

Keiko returned the smile at the woman, "Thank you so much!"

Hana giggled with the petite girl, "You're welcome, Keiko. I honestly didn't think that you'd like it."

Keiko cocked her head, "No! I really do! It's really frilly."

The brunette then hugged the bear tightly and then her friend. Kurama laces his finger back in his girlfriend's hand, as did Niwa. Hana smiled at the brunette then looked up to the kitsune, "Could we go to dinner, Sichi?"

Kurama looked over to Niwa who shrugged, "I don't care."

The red head wrapped his arm around the white haired girl's shoulders and smiled warmly at her. Keiko smiled at the couple and then looked up to Niwa who escorted them to his H3. The kitsune and the miko stepped into the back seats and then smiled at the new couple who sat up front. Keiko watched Niwa grasp her knee as he drove to his five star diner.

-Lemon Lime-

Niwa held open the door as he waved at the hostess. Her brown eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"Yu-dono! I wasn't expecting you sir! I'll have your private table rest ASAP." She hustled over to the other waiters and waitresses and pushed a table together for the CEO.

Keiko hooked her arm into Niwa's elbow and he brought her close to him. Behind him Kurama wrapped his arm around Hana's shoulders and brought her as close as he possibly could. The hostess returned and showed Niwa to his private table.

She then handed the couples menu's, "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

Keiko looked over the menu and sighed, "Niwa what are you getting?"

The demon shrugged, "I don't know if I want the filet minion or the marbled steak with Portobello Mushrooms.

"They both sound good. I don't know what I want either. What are you gonna get Hana?" Keiko asked.

The white haired woman bit her lip, "I don't know what I want… Everything looks so good!"

The waiter appeared and bowed respectfully and pulled out his paper and a pen.

"My name is Hiroshi. I'll be your waiter, please can I start you off with some white wine tonight?"

Niwa shook his head, "Nah, no drinking tonight… I'll have an sweet tea with lemon."

Hiroshi looked over to Keiko and eyed her curiously, "And for you madam?"

"Um… I'll have a lemon-lime soda please." Keiko smiled.

The waiter smiled and turned to Hana, "For you madam?"

"I'll have a water with lemon please." Hana chirped.

He then looked at Kurama, "And you sir?"

"I'll also have water with lemon please." Kurama smiled.

Hiroshi put away his tablet, "Would you like some appetizers as well?"

Niwa looked at him, "Bring out some of the Onion Petals as well as some spinach dip."

"Of course, sir." Hiroshi turned on his heels and walked toward the kitchen.

Niwa yawned and shook his head, "Man. It feels good to relax."

"You took the words out of my mouth. It's been too long since we've actually had some down time." Kurama stated.

Keiko and Hana then began to gossip about today and tomorrow. The waiter returned with the appetizer and their drinks. He then walked away to give them more time as he took care more tables.

Keiko watched him flirt with a girl at the table in front of her boyfriend. She frowned. Keiko then turned her attention to the menu to try to find something to eat. Niwa looked at Keiko suspiciously.

"Is something the matter, Keiko?" Niwa asked.

Keiko shook her head, "No, not really. Just wondering why waiters and waitresses flirt with the customer."

Niwa smiled, "It's to make bigger tips, but with me, I'm too possessive and so is the kitsune. They've already felt the wrath of the fox and hound."

Hana sweat dropped, "Oh whatever Niwa. It's because you own the place and they don't wanna get fired."

Niwa pouted as the waiter returned and took the orders of everyone. The waiter then wandered back over to the kitchen and placed the order. Keiko dipped one of the petals into the dip and fell in love.

"This is so good!" Keiko squeaked.

Hana smiled, "Oh yeah! Yummy!"

Niwa yawns and stretches his arms and then shook his head.

"You look tired, Niwa. Too much work?" Hana asked.

Niwa sighed, "Yeah. I've got a new single coming out, so I'm trying to make it perfect. It's hard though especially trying to change it to Japanese."

Keiko looked up to Niwa, "Changing it to Japanese?"

Niwa nodded, "Yeah. You didn't know that I was Korean?"

Keiko shook her head then smiled, "No wonder I like your music."

Niwa blushed slightly then coughed, "Yeah. The characters are completely different and it's sometimes hard for me to translate the words of my lyrics. So, usually I just end up making it Korean if it makes me too mad."

Hana laughed, "You're contradicting yourself, Niwa. You're speaking Japanese fluently and yet, you can't write it?"

Niwa huffed, "Leave me alone woman! Not everyone is a natural born genius like you."

Hana blushed, "I'm anything but a genius Niwa. Kurama earns that title."

The green haired man huffed once more then stuck his tongue out at Hana.

"You're such a child, Niwa." Keiko giggled.

Niwa blushed lightly, "Whatever! I'm not!"

Not too much later, the waiter returns with their orders and then begin to devour their meals. Afterward, Keiko hugged Hana tightly before they left and promised to hang out tomorrow.

Niwa looked at Kurama and patted his back rather roughly, "See ya, man! Have a good night."

Kurama looked up to the dog demon, "You as well, Niwa."

The couple part and Niwa helps Keiko up into his H3. He makes sure that she's in and shuts the door behind her. Niwa steps up into the driver's seat and leaned back.

Keiko rested a hand on his knee, "Niwa. If you're tired, you could've said that you wanted to stay home."

The giant shook his head, "Nah, it's all good. You go to school tomorrow, so it's all good. I don't get to see you as much as I like to, but I that's how it works."

Keiko sighed, "Niwa, don't push yourself so hard and make yourself sick. Besides, I live with you. I'm bound to see you in the house."

Niwa looked over to Keiko, "I worry about you though."

Keiko pushed her brown hair over her shoulders, "Why? I'm just going to school trying to get my diploma."

Niwa smiled, "Because, it's my job as a boyfriend right? I'm just worried that something will happen."

The brunette grasped Niwa's hand and squeezed it, "Don't worry about me. It'll just stress me out. Just know that I can take care of myself, besides I'm going to an all-girls school if that's what you're worried about."

Niwa smiled once more, "Nah, it's not like that. I know that you're really smart and your passing classes and such… that and it doesn't even bother me that you're going to an all-girls school. It actually makes me happy that you are."

Keiko laughed, "Because, it doesn't give you any competition."

Niwa smirked, "You know me too well already, Keiko."

The brunette sighed as Niwa began to drive back home. Keiko hopped out of the H3 once they returned and saw Riku exiting the house.

Keiko smiled at him and waved, "Hi Riku."

The pale man looked over to Keiko and saluted her with two fingers, "'Sup?"

Niwa patted his brother's back, "Don't stay out too late."

Riku rolled his eyes at Niwa and nodded, "Whatever."

Niwa ushered Keiko inside the house and then shut the door behind him. Keiko looked up to Niwa curiously.

"Where does he go all the time?" Keiko asked.

Niwa shrugged, "I don't know. He's real secretive about where he goes."

Keiko rested her palms on her hips, "Niwa, I think you know and you don't wanna tell me."

Niwa smiled lightly, "What would make you say that? I honestly don't know where he goes."

Keiko eyed the demon suspiciously, "Alright then. I'm going to bed, I have school tomorrow."

Niwa nodded and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams, Keiko."

Keiko smiled up at Niwa and walked up the stairs and shut the door. Niwa sighed heavily and slouched on the love seat. He looked at his notebook and picked it up. Niwa read his lyrics and translated them to Japanese.

He reread over it to make sure that it was correct.

"I'll ask Keiko about it in the morning." Niwa said out loud.

He looked up at the clock and sighed at the time: 2:00am.

"Where's Riku? He should be here by now…" Niwa said out loud he stretched as sleep began to over whelm him.

The giant began to wander up the stairs and heard the door open to reveal Riku with a satisfied look on his face. Niwa walked down the stairs to greet his brother.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Niwa asked roughly.

Riku shrugged, "Where I always am."

"You look awfully happy this morning." Niwa stated.

Riku smiled shining a canine, "Of course I am. I got two today."

Niwa hit his head, "You can't be stingy like that. People are bound to notice you."

Riku shrugged, "It's whatever. They were together, so I figured why not."

Niwa rubbed his temple, "You know that there are still some people in demon world that are after you right?"

Riku laughed, "Pfft. They think that they can get me, they're dead wrong. I'm a lot stronger than I use to be."

Niwa rolled his eyes, "That's not the point. You can't just go around baring your fangs to anyone. We made a deal right? One per night. That and Keiko's getting suspicious of you and your behavior."

Riku sighed, "Then tell her. It's human nature to be curious."

Niwa rested a hand on Riku's shoulder, "Trust me. If I could I would, but I don't want her to be scared of me and of course you."

"If she was with the Urameshi kid, I'm sure that Yukimura-san has met more than enough demon's that want her." Riku smirked.

Niwa growled lightly at Riku and pulled him up to his face with his collar, "I'm alpha. You do what I tell you. Got it?"

Riku became defensive, "Alright, alright. You win. Onīsan."

Niwa set the demon down and walked back up the stairs then opened the door and plopped on the bed. Niwa noticed that Keiko had her back to him and began to rub some of the tension out of her shoulders.

Keiko relaxed at the feeling, Niwa smiled and brought the girl close to him making her moan lightly.

"Niwa, I'm trying to sleep." Keiko stated.

She then turned to face Niwa who smiled at the girl and kissed her intensely making her moan in his mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he wrapped his fingers around her hips. He licked over her lips lightly then tugged her lip playfully. Keiko sighed into the kiss as he ran his hands up and down her back.

She tugged the ends of his hair as brought his hands to her thighs and pulled her on top of him. Keiko straddled the demon and ran her shaking fingers over his body. Niwa brought his hands up under her dress and expected her to stop him like always, but she didn't. She broke the kiss and moaned loud enough for the demon to hear her. Keiko felt Niwa run his hands over her behind and mold the flesh softly.

His gold eyes looked over her clothes body and pulled her dress up and over her head. Leaving her in her underwear and bra. He sighed at the woman who blushed.

"Damn babe. You're beautiful…" Niwa smiled at her.

Keiko blushed darker, "No, I'm not… I don't have a chest or anything…"

Niwa shook his head, "That means that I can get closer to your heart."

He caressed her breasts in his hands pulling the material in between his fingers. Keiko grasped Niwa's shoulders as the pressure built in her stomach.

"Niwa…" Keiko started.

He looked into her honey eyes, "What is it, my love?"

She smiled gently, "I love you…"

Niwa stopped his administrations and kissed the girl right there leaving her breathless. He removed his lips, "I love you too, Keiko."

Keiko blushed, "I'm scared of this feeling…"

Niwa smiled at her lovingly, "I promise it's a good thing, babe. Because, I feel the same way."

Keiko blushed furiously at the man who molded her chest in his hands.

"If you want me to stop, I will." Niwa stated.

Keiko shook her head, "No! I don't want you to! I'm tired of ignoring my feelings for you…"

She blushed at the man who looked over her like a piece of meat, his eyes then became gentle.

"I love the way that you look at me, Keiko." Niwa indicated.

Keiko looked into his golden eyes, which tore her apart, stripped her of her dignity.

"I promise, that I'll be gentle with you… that is until you get used to me." Niwa smirked at the petite woman.

Keiko blushed at the man who smiled widely at her. She ran her hands over his face feeling the stubble that hit her hands. Keiko smiled lovingly at him, "It's my first time… please… be gentle with me."

Niwa nodded, "Of course I will, my dear. Your happiness comes first."

The demon then stripped her of her clothing and kissed her before she could speak. He ran his hands up her thighs as he felt her run her fingers over his muscles. Niwa groaned slightly at the pricking of her nails stroking over his stomach. Keiko then ran her fingers over his arms, and then rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you sure that you want me to take you Keiko?" Niwa asked.

Keiko looked into his burning gold eyes, "Of course I want you to! You're my lover, I want you to take me, or whatever you want to… just… all I ask for my first time to be gentle."

Niwa smirked, "I promise, baby. I'll have you beggin' for more."

Keiko blushed at the demon who left a searing kiss on her lips. He brushed his tongue over her lip then released her lips and attacked her neck. He licked over a sensitive spot making her gasp loudly. Niwa smirked as he drug his tongue down her body and licked over her breasts and pulled her nipple with his hand.

Keiko gasped and felt her body giving up to the demon below her. Niwa ran his hands down her sides and kissed her collarbone. The demon then changed positions on her making her lay underneath him. Niwa's gold eyes wandered her body as she whimpered at the feeling of him touching her.

His rough hands caressed her hips as he kissed her stomach, then kissed to the top of her flower. Keiko took a deep breath as Niwa pushed her thighs apart and licked over her clit. Keiko threw her head back making it hit the pillow beneath her. She grasped her mouth to keep from screaming. Niwa continuously licked over her clit then pushed a finger gently inside of her. He hung his head from her tightness, the giant then suckled on her clit. Keiko tangled her fingers in Niwa's hair as he then removed his finger from her and used both hands to hold down her bucking hips. Niwa easily restricted Keiko from bucking into his mouth as he felt her body shaking from an orgasm. Keiko screamed Niwa's name out loudly, not caring anymore.

The demon licked over her clit once more before pushing in a finger inside of her twitching flower. Keiko groaned loudly as he pressed his thumb against her clit. He pushed in another finger making her moan his name loudly. She felt her body coil up again and quickly came again as Niwa nipped her clit. She shook harshly as she came this time in silence her mouth becoming a perfect o shape.

Niwa smirked at her and released her flower. She breathed heavily as Niwa climbed back up her and kissed her lovingly. She could taste herself on his tongue and sighed. Niwa released her lips and took of his pants and boxers as he reached for a rubber and placed it on himself. Keiko ogled at Niwa's size. 'That's supposed to fit inside me?' she thought.

Niwa hissed as he touched his hardness, then climbed back up Keiko and kissed her lips. He looked her in the eye then pecked her cheek. He began to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as he pushed himself inside her. Keiko grasped his shoulders her nails digging into his skin. Niwa bit his lip then groaned loudly.

"Goddamn, Keiko. You're so tight…" Niwa sighed loudly.

She blushed heavily and then felt him near her hymen. Keiko's bottom lip quivered as she became scared. Niwa kissed her lips lovingly, helping her relax. Keiko wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed through her hymen making a muffled scream enter his mouth. She felt tears dripping down her face. Niwa continued to kiss her and caressed her face.

"Keiko Yukimura. I love you so much. You know that right? You're the most beautiful person I've ever met…" Niwa started. "Loosen up for me babe, I'll show you what euphoria feels like…"

Keiko sighed and then slowly began to relax as Niwa pulled and pushed inside of her. The brunette grasped Niwa's shoulders roughly making him groan her name loudly.

"Keiko… Kami.." Niwa groaned.

Keiko could feel her core tightening up as Niwa pressed against her womb. She threw her head back and groaned Niwa's name loudly. Niwa grasped her hips as he became rougher with her making her see stars.

"Ni… Niwa! Kami!" Keiko breathed.

He attacked her lips as he pushed her over the limit. Niwa then attacked her collar bone leaving a mark. Keiko gasped as she felt her orgasm overwhelming her.

"Niwa… I'm… I'm coming!" Keiko ushered out.

The demon pushed her farther as forced her to come by rubbing her clit. Niwa came not too long after she did. Niwa rested his head on her chest as her heart was beating out of her chest. He removed himself from her and threw away the rubber full of his semen.

Keiko pulled Niwa into a deep kiss taking him off balance. He relaxed as she bravely ran her tongue along the bottom of his lip. He groaned lightly as brought her close to this body as she kissed him. Keiko released his lips and sat on the bed nude.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead, "You alright?"

Keiko smiled, "Of course I am. I'm with my boyfriend."

Niwa returned the smile, "How could I have not known that."

Keiko pulled Niwa on the bed with her as she snuggled up to the warm man. He caressed her head running his hand over her hair. Keiko yawned as the demon brought her close to his chest.

-Next Day-

Keiko got up from her alarm clock but noticed that Niwa was still knocked out. He inhaled and then exhaled and rolled on his back as he began to snore. Keiko giggled and began to get ready for school. She wobbled around from their activities from last night. Keiko blushed heavily. She then exited the room and wandered down stairs to find Riku watching the t.v.

"Good morning, Riku-kun." Keiko chirped.

Riku looked over at Keiko and smiled a fake smile then returned to his t.v. He noticed that Keiko was watching him intensely. His gold eyes pierced her eyes unlike Niwa's gentle and warm golden orbs.

She hesitated but gulped and asked, "I'm curious…"

"About last night and where I go?" Riku finished for her.

Keiko was taken aback, "How'd you know?"

Riku smiled darkly, "I can read your mind."

Keiko began to spas out, "What?! You read my mind?!"

Riku nodded and kept his smile on his face, "Niwa can too, by the way."

Keiko blushed a deep red, "He… can?"

Riku smiled, "Well, what do you expect from the Alpha?"

"Niwa's the Alpha?" Keiko asked. "I thought it would've been like Sven, or Koala since he's the oldest."

Riku laughed, "It doesn't work like that. For wolves, the pack choses an Alpha by who's the strongest and is able to lead the pack into victory if need be. You've seen Niwa fight, he's impossible to beat in combat. Niwa's the strongest person I've ever met in my life. True, that the pack leader use to be Koala, but Niwa over threw him easily. He trained for hours, days, months… and I think that he went away for a year to train up in the mountains with our sister's pack."

"So, Terra is an Alpha too?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, Terra's like Niwa. Damn near impossible to beat." Riku responded. "Let's just say that I'm glad that they're on our side."

Keiko gulped, "They're that strong?"

"Oh yeah. I've seen Niwa completely dismember someone in less than a minute." Riku smiled.

Keiko smiled nervously, "I'm glad that I'm on their side."

Riku nodded and smirked, "You better be, because Terra was going to severely hurt you because of you and Urameshi."

"Me? Why me?" Keiko asked.

Riku shrugged, "I don't know. Terra's very protective of our family, but she seems satisfied that you're with Niwa now."

Keiko grasped her heart, "I don't think I could defend myself against a powerhouse like that."

Riku shook his head, "You'd die in less than three seconds."

Keiko gulped and pushed her hair behind her ear, "It's because I'm human?"

Riku shrugged, "I would guess. Niwa really likes you, or rather loves you. He'd die for you. Even when you were with Urameshi. He told Terra not to touch you, because he knew that you needed saving that it wasn't your choice to be treated in such a manner. If she hurt you, he promised that he'd kill her."

"His own sister?!" Keiko gasped.

Riku nodded, "Yup. Terra was terrified of Niwa, always has been. Niwa's the strongest of the strong. If he wanted to kill Terra, he could. He can do anything. I've always admired that about him, being so strong and having someone to full that."

"You don't have anyone that you like Riku?" Keiko asked. "I could try to hook you up."

Riku smirked, "I'd end up eating her, if you did. I haven't felt love in my 3,000 years."

Keiko brought her hand to her heart once more, "You'd… eat her? What do you mean?"

Riku sighed, "Niwa didn't want me to tell you this, but I'm going to tell you anyway."

Keiko brought a hand to his mouth, "Don't it's okay. I'll ask Niwa about it. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Riku stood frozen from Keiko's blood rushing through her veins, he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. He moved from her and sat back on the couch.

"You would do best not to touch me. If you do, I won't be able to stop myself." Riku stated as he watched the news.

Keiko looked at the demon confused, "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, if you touch me, or hug me. I'll most likely eat you… so don't touch me." Riku stated.

Keiko looked up the stairs to find Niwa wandering down them rubbing his eye.

"Good morning, Niwa-kun." Keiko smiled.

Niwa yawned, "Good morning, Keiko."

Keiko then made herself lunch and then made Riku and Niwa lunch for later today. Niwa grasped his keys and wrapped Keiko up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Niwa, I can drive if you're too tired." Keiko offered.

"Nah, Keiko. I'm fine. My car is too big for you." Niwa stated. "How about I get you your own car?"

Keiko blushed furiously, "Um, no you don't have to."

They began to walk out the door and Keiko smiled at Riku who turned back to the news.

"I know. I want to, so you can drive yourself places and you don't have to rely on me to get you places." Niwa informed.

Keiko smiled at Niwa, "You're so sweet, but I don't mind you toting me places."

Niwa blushed lightly, "We'll talk about it, okay?"

Keiko laced her fingers in Niwa's and smiled, "Thank you, Niwa."

"You're welcome, Keiko." Niwa returned the smile and helped Keiko get in the car and then drove Keiko to school.

After Niwa returned from taking Keiko to school he smiled and sniffed his hand were Keiko touched him. Riku laughed, "You're such a creeper."

Niwa frowned, "Whatever, I'm not. I just like the way Keiko smells."

"You're weird." Riku stated as he went back to his t.v.

Niwa yawned and stretched, "Man… I'm exhausted…"

"I wonder why? It's not like you kept me up, making your woman scream or anything…" Riku stated sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be jealous that I can make a girl scream in pleasure, other than you which is fear." Niwa retorted.

Riku glared at the Alpha then began to watch t.v. once again.

"What? No come back? Usually you have something." Niwa probed.

Riku shook his head, "You're honest. I can't make a girl scream in pleasure other than me sucking the blood out of their neck. Then when I don't stop, they scream in fear which makes me horny as hell"

Niwa waved his hand, "Don't tell me… you're a nympho…"

Riku glared at his brother, "Hell no! I like my women alive before I fuck 'em."

"Then you kill em…" Niwa stated.

Riku nodded, "Yup."

"Eventually you're gonna meet a girl that's gonna blow you away, like Keiko does to me." Niwa stated.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Riku replied.


End file.
